Kotori Asobi (Little Bird's Game)
by YuriChan220
Summary: Kotori gets ambushed by women on the train while trying to get home. She soon learns what it means to enjoy their pleasure.


**Kotori Asobi (Little Bird's Game)**

 **Protagonist: Kotori Minami**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! So this is my first, well, "Yuri Gangbang" story. Why? First off...I've seen a lot of gang bangs involving men. And I feel...well...not that I don't like it...it's just that it's too much. Especially with scnearios on the train. I mean...why would it always be men as molesters? So I thought I could step it up and write a gang bang story involving yuri. So, um...enjoy!**

Kotori arrives at the train, in her school uniform, just in time. She is finished with her shift in the maid cafe and is now going home. However, there other passengers climbing aboard as well, and it's getting more crowded than earlier. Mostly, there are more females on board than males. Probably they have jobs and just running late to get home or just getting back from shopping. Either way, though she finds it rare to find mostly females on board, she doesn't mind. Since there is no where to sit, she has to just stand. She doesn't mind that either...if only it's not so crowded and she has to be squished by some passengers. Today must be a very busy day for them and probably the train is their only way home. The ash-brunette sighs as the train starts moving.

She looks out the window, smiling. She is looking forward to spending time with her girlfriend, Honoka and sleeping over. She hasn't done that in a while and since exams are over, she can spend as much time with her as she wants. She giggles to herself, thinking about all this stuff. Her and the happy ginger getting together for a sleepover and sleeping together in bed and then...

"Hey..." A voice says from behind her. "You're...Kotori Minami, right?"

The ash-brunette slowly turns to a slightly taller girl, more like a woman in her 20's, with jet black, hime cut hair, beautiful eyes and wearing a red Chinese dress. Kotori nods, but is shaking in fear.

"Wh-who are you?" She questions.

"Just call Nyo...and I'm you're biggest fan," the dark haired woman says.

"Biggest fan, you say?" For her, she is flattered to meet someone who is a fan of Muse, but...something doesn't seem right.

"You're so cute, Kotori-chan," Nyo says as she takes a few locks of her ash-brown hair, lets it slide off her fingers and leans closer to whisper in her ear. "In fact, your slender figure is so adorable that I want to touch you right then and there~"

"Wh-what are you talking about...Ah!" She feels a hand grope one of her breasts. Another woman with dark brown hair to her right just smiles as she looks at the ash-brunette. "W-wait a minute...ahh...I...I don't understand..."

Another woman to her left, who has blonde hair, gropes her other breast with a grin. Nyo licks her lips as she gently takes her cheek and turns her to face her.

"They must be big fans, too," she says. "And they love your body, too." She looks down at another woman with green hair, who is kneeling in front of her and slowly removing Kotori's panties. "Ah, especially that woman, too~!"

Kotori gasps as she tries to reach for her skirt. "N-no! Don't! Please! Not there...ahhhh!"

Nyo grins and turns to the ash-brunette. "Don't worry, Kotori-chan. They look harmless. How about we have some fun until we get to your station? Sound good~?"

Kotori can already feel the woman at the bottom use her two fingers to touch and dig them into her pussy and the two woman keep groping her breasts. Kotori shuts her eyes tightly from the three of them touching her body like that. She did not sign up for this at all.

"Well...Kotori-chan~?" Nyo tips her chin. "May we~?"

Kotori breathes heavily and her gold eyes make contact with Nyo's. "J-just...be gentle since...this is my first time..."

Nyo giggles. "That's my girl." With that, she leans in and kisses the ash-brunette without warning.

The two women keep groping her breasts, but feel a bit bored just feeling her blazer, so they unbutton it and remove it, plus the white buttoned shirt that goes with it. After removing that, Kotori's breasts are exposed. They jiggle a little after her shirt was removed. It is a green bra and every woman take a look at it in awe. One of them removes it and immediately get back to their groping.

The woman on the bottom can see her pussy getting wet from all this, so she uses her tongue to clean it off. Kotori moans from every touch and kiss the 4 women give her. She has never experienced anything like this.

Nyo pulls away for a bit to catch her breath and then kisses her again with their tongues caressing each other and soft moans are heard from both of them. The two women glance at each other and grin. They play around with Kotori's breasts, kneading and pinching her nipples from time to time while the woman at the bottom keeps on sucking and licking her pussy. Kotori does not resist at all and lets all of them touch her wherever they want. Pretty soon, Kotori is at her limit. She muffles through the kiss as she shuts her eyes tightly with her shaking legs squirming together. Love juices squirt out and it gets all over the woman's face. Kotori pants heavily, trying her best to stay on her feet.

Nyo takes some of the juices that are still dripping from her pussy and licks it. "Hehe~! Oh, you came so beautifully, Kotori-chan. I'm impressed."

"N-Nyo-sama..." Kotori pants.

The raven haired woman casually walks toward her, removes her skirt and panties and tosses them aside, leaving only her knee high socks on.

"W-wait! What are you doing!?" Kotori cries as she covers her chest.

Nyo just grins as she gently puts her hands on the ash-brunette's shoukders and lies her down on the floor. One of the women strips herself naked and climb on top of her with her pussy in front of Kotori's face.

"Wh-what is this!?" Kotori says.

"It's called a 69," Nyo replies. "You should enjoy this~"

The ash-brunette shuts her eyes tightly from the woman starting to lick her wet pussy. She opens them half-way, not doing anything at the moment, just letting her do her magic to her womanhood. Nyo giggles as she warches two other women kneel down and slowly reach over to grope her breasts. The space between Kotori and the other woman may be narrow, but there is still room for the other two to freely reach and grope Kotori's breasts.

"I'm going to enjoy this~!" Nyo says.

Kotori moans loudly and pants. Again, she shows no resistance to their touch and she looks up at Nyo, who is grinning and nodding at her. Kotori then looks over to see the woman's pussy also getting wet. She must have been aroused by the ash-brunette's body and pussy while doing this. She can't let it keep dripping on her face.

"It's...so wet down here..." she says softly. She takes both butt cheeks, lifts her head and starts to lick the woman's pussy as well.

The woman above her moans from Kotori's touch, but has a smile on her face. She is waiting for this to happen, so she nods while looking back.

"Oh, yeeessss~! More, please, while I do yours~!"

Kotori nods as she continues doing her magic with the woman's pussy. Nyo smiles as she twirls her hair with her finger, watching the ash-brunette, and three other woman play with her body. She is impressed on how Kotori is learning the ropes and how quickly she's applying it. This goes on for a hile longer until the Kotori and the woman above her are reaching their limit.

"Ah...oh, no! I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum!" Kotori cries.

"So am I~!" The woman says. "I'm cummming~!"

The two of them arch their backs and let out a cry of pleasure, each squirting out love juices at each other's faces. The woman above her giggles as she licks them off as she climbs off Kotori, who is panting in exhaustion. However, Nyo feels that it's not over just yet. The ash-brunette's gold, hazy eyes just star at the ceiling as she just hears footsteps come around her.

"Well now," Nyo says as she sits down on the floor. "You're a natural, Kotori-chan. We may be almost to your station so, how about one more before you go." She sits back and spreads out her legs as Kotori weakly lifts her head to see. "Shall we...Kotori-chan~?"

Once Kotori regains her strength, she crawls over towards Nyo. "H-Hai...Nyo-sama..." She leans over and removes the raven-haired woman's panties, then digs her face into her pussy.

The brunette and blonde woman notice Kotori's butt is in the air with her legs spread a little. Both of them exchange looks, grin and nod. While the blonde kneels to Kotori's right, grabs her by the hips and starts licking her butt hole, the brown haired woman goes under, fingers Kotori's pussy a little and then uses her tongue to lick it. Kotori moans as she looks back to see the two women having their fun with both her pussy and butt hole.

"Don't mind them, Kotori-chan..." Nyo whispers as she caresses her cheek. "Keep it coming. Please..."

Kotori nods as she continues doing her magic with her tongue and mouth while the other two women do their magic with her butt hole and pussy. Nyo moans softly, but manages to smile at the ash-brunette and puts her hand on her head, encouraging her to do more. This is their final moment on the train and Nyo wants to make sure it's the best.

The two women continue eating Kotori's pussy and butt hole while the ash-brunette eats Nyo's pussy. It is then that both Kotori and Nyo are reaching their limit. The raven haired woman and Kotori shut their eyes tightly.

"Ohhhh, my! K-Kotori-chan...I...I'm gonna cum...!"

And then, it is done. Both Kotori and Nyo arch their backs, letting out a cry of pleasure and love juices squirt out from their pussies.

Kotori collapses on the floor while Nyo pants in exhaustion, but still manages to share a gaze with Kotori.

"Well done, Kotori-chan..." she whispers as she crawls toward her, brushes away a strand of hair to look into Kotori's hazy eyes and kisses her on the cheek. "That was so much fun. Thank you."

The three other women take their turn kissing Kotori as thanks for their time as the train stops, just in time for them to exit the train. Kotori just lies there, not moving a muscle. She has learned a lot from this experience. Even though it was scary at first, deep down, Kotori enjoyed it all.

 **Nyo/Nyotengu-Dead or Alive**


End file.
